Reducing animal waste/manure, particularly emissions from animal feed lots or stables also including harmful fuel odors and particulates, has become a strong environmental objective and is of extreme concern throughout the world. As a result, because of worldwide tightening of pollution emission standards, inventors have and are continuously trying to invent devices, methods and/or systems that will comply with these increasingly stringent standards. However, heretofore such attempts have not been successful as they are much too costly to produce, are very complicated requiring numerous parts and/or are simply inefficient.
Examples of somewhat related prior art include the extraction of energy from wastes using anaerobic digestion and the general technology is old and well known. Such prior art has been used to treat sewage sludge, and often the resulting biogas has been used to maintain the digester temperature, to run internal combustion engines, etc. Many small units were used in France and Algeria after World War II, and in India and China, many homes and farms have used biogas for everyday activities such as cooking, hot water heating, etc. However, such examples have proven to be inferior and not environmentally friendly. Other attempts to resolve treatment of animal waste include use of electrochemical fuel cells and, in particular, to the utilization of organic materials, such as animal waste products, for the generation of electricity.
Such attempts within the known prior art are extremely complicated. The prior art use numerous parts, are substantially limited to anaerobic digestion, and nowhere did the applicant find any system similar to the present invention that has been simplified, improved and eliminates all of the disadvantages associated with the prior art.
It is to be noted the present invention is greatly needed and resolves animal waste disposal in a manner heretofore not taught. The annual accumulation of organic waste in the world is immense. For example, the annual accumulation of pig generated organic waste in Taiwan alone is estimated to be over 12 million tons. In addition to the need to address the environmental concerns associated with the disposal of such waste, it has been recognized that waste of this nature could be a valuable source of energy.
Therefore, the present invention is unique as it teaches a new simplified system for total combustion of the waste material that results in usable pure clean energy unlike any other prior art related hereto. Furthermore the present system is unique as this system eliminates virtually all compounds such as hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, odors and organic and inorganic particulates from heating exhausted and still be energy efficient, such as taught by the present invention and significantly reduce oxides of nitrogen (NOx).